


Bottles of Beer

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19961536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: Daniel and a very bored Jack off world.  Just how far can Jack push Daniel?





	Bottles of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted a couple of years ago. I'm slowly reuploading fic that I had removed.

“Twenty bottles of beer on the wall, twenty bottles of beer,” Colonel Jack O’Neill sang under his breath as he leaned against the wall by the open doorway. To the uninformed observer, his casual posture, combined with his singing of the classic counting song, might have led one to believe he was bored and not paying attention to his surroundings. On closer inspection, the observer would have noticed his eyes constantly moving to take in his surroundings and, underneath that casual posture, muscles ready to tense and spring into action at the slightest provocation.

On the far side of the room, Daniel was brushing dust off yet another artifact secured to the wall. Jack was convinced that the artifacts looked like beer bottles that had been stuck to walls of the room thus prompting his impromptu serenade.

“Stop! Just stop,” Daniel exclaimed just as Jack was reaching ten bottles of beer - stopping him in mid word.

“What?” Jack asked with a confused look.

Daniel got up from where he was crouched and whirled around to face Jack, his arms waving to illustrate his point. “That. That song. Just stop it before you drive me nuts. You’ve been singing it non-stop since we got here. You must be up to seven or eight hundred bottles by now.”

“You gonna make me?” Jack taunted. Truth was, he we was beyond bored and a verbal sparring match with Daniel was just the thing to make things interesting since it didn’t appear that there was another living soul on this planet.

“Make you?” Daniel asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. “I swear, Jack, if you don’t stop, I’ll...I’ll....”

“You’ll what,” Jack prompted with just a hint of a smirk. “Whatcha gonna do?”

“Knock you off the head with one of these bottles, that’s what,” Daniel said in complete exasperation.

The threat seemed to amuse Jack and the smirk deepened. He drew a deep breath and launched into another round of singing but didn’t get past the first line of the song before something seemed to snap in Daniel and he reached over to the nearest bottle on the wall and gave a tug popping it lose.

Almost immediately, they heard an ominous grumbling. Without thinking, Jack reached over, grabbed Daniel by the front his vest and pulled him outside the nearby doorway. The two men landed on the ground just as a heavy slab rumbled down sealing off the room they’d been in.

The two men looked back in wide-eyed shock at the heavy stone that was scant inches from their feet. “You ok?” Jack demanded.

Daniel swallowed loudly, not taking his eyes of stone. “Uh huh. You?”

Jack pushed himself up to sit. “I’m good.”

“Good. That’s good,” Daniel said softly as he pulled himself to his knees. He heard running feet coming toward them and looked over to where Sam and Teal’c were approaching.

What happened, sir? Are you and Daniel ok?” Sam asked eyeing where there had once been an open doorway to the temple.

“Peachy,” Jack said as Teal’c pulled him to his feet. “Although, we now know what happens if a bottle of beer falls off the wall.” 


End file.
